peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria HC 3! - Part 25 (THE POST SHOW PODCAST!)
After the season ended, Todd interviews the players of Terraria Hardcore Season 3 . Synopsis Todd hosts the post-show podcast. "Hello this voice is Todd, the editor & producer of HC. Yo." PBG boos Todd. Others join in. "It will be edited very lazily because I am tired of doing things." Dean wants the title to have the word 'talk' in the title. Brand naming has not been a highlight at PBGGameplay! Hardcore regularly is flagged as pornography. PBG is forced to explain how the name of PeanutButterGamer came from. Dean's joke was actually pretty close. Todd introduces himself. Since PBG and Jeff have already edited Hardcore in the past, Todd is a good choice to host. Todd cut two hours of fishing. They discuss the curse words that were cut out. People thought that Dean said the n word! It has been the longest season in playtime. It took a long time to get any treasures at the beginning of the game. Todd discusses the fight in episode 10 . Even McJones didn't know the sandstorm was in the game! Todd asks why they never went back to the desert. Dean had a fishing gold mine. PBG discuss when they tried going back again when the sandstorm came by, taking their confidence away. Luke discusses the stress of everyone going from easy and fun, to everyone is about to die. Jon avoided death several times, and felt that he deserved to die when he did . Jeff discusses how their world was not very good. Jon's area had a bunch of hearts. Jeff explains the type of world that they had. They played on medium, and believes they should play on small next time. The previous Hardcores were played on medium, but this world was horrible. They eventually found it at the end. While testing, PBG and Jeff found a lot of chests instantly. Luke found a bunch of stuff when he was practicing. Playing the game is cheating! Dean didn't play Minecraft or Terraria at all in order to be entertaining. PBG thinks it is more entertaining to have some people knowing a lot, and others knowing nothing. It helps to explain it to the audience. Lucah had played for an hour beforehand, building a house. Luke made the opposite decision to Lucah. Luke watches Survivor, and the people who are voted off early are forgotten about. Luke didn't want to be one of those people! Luke wanted to survive to the end. Dean thinks it ruins the game when he isn't playing it in Hardcore. Everyone being their own character on the screen at the same time makes it more fun for Dean. Dean got very serious about the game according to Luke. Dean latched on to the armor progression, and weapon types. It is better having the variety, rather then Minecraft's everyone wearing diamond armor. PBG apologizes to Dean for the race in season 2 . He thinks Dean would have done the same thing. Dean discusses how everyone went back to help others in season 3. Dean discusses his Alt+Tab's in every boss fight. Dean is salty about his death. Jeff comments on his death. Jon thought he was going to have the dumbest death this season until Jeff's death . Jeff couldn't do anything for the rest of that day! The worst feeling is the five minutes after having to disconnect after dying. PBG is worried about hearing about their mistakes in the comments. It is really tough having to get armor for everybody. Dean mentions an image of PBG's death with the one flame above him. "I couldn't find it, sorry." Dean comments on the huge amount of fan art using the animated faces. PBG wants a round of applause sound effect and apologizes to Todd for giving him more work. PBG wants to defend the YouTube comments. The community is invested in it. The pressure went up each time they got together. Todd discusses the 'redemption' message at the end of last season. He asks Jon if that messed him up. Jon didn't realize that traps could spawn underwater - and Austin jinxed him! Dean comments that PBG always says that he thinks it would be funny if someone died! Footage is shown of PBG saying that no one has died, and Jon asking if he is trying to jinx it. The audience get impatient for someone to die. Dean never understands people who go to the comments before watching the video. People skip to the end to see if anyone has died. Lucah felt stressed watching episodes back. Episodes were put up fairly quickly after recording them, so Dean could still remember everything that happened. It was difficult for Jon early on, as he lives with Lucah. He kept on prodding her for updates. The only time this has happened before was with PBG and McJones. Jon has been out of the loop the whole time. They talk about being voted off Survivor. McJones' mom asks who died all the time. The Hargrave's mom likes Dean, but thinks he curses too much! Todd comments on dissing PBG and McJones' mom! Todd's mom plays Minecraft and was messaging him about what happened on Hardcore, but is impatient. Todd's mom is savage. Lucah's mom barely knows how to work a computer. Todd asks if the fans have been invested in Hardcore. Lucah's fans has been hugely invested. Jon got a lot of condolences! They have received new viewers and subs. The Discord and Twitches have been non-stop talking about it. Lucah didn't think that PBG's audience would like what she does. Dean wants to be paid $6 to buy the game - even though PBG bought it! PBG needs to buy Dean a new mic. This was the first time they had individual audio. There was a glitch halfway through the season. Todd had a lot that he wanted to improve with Hardcore, and he has achieved this. It's mostly just putting sad music on when someone dies! Luke comments on the time when everyone kept on telling Todd what to do. Everyone is conscious of Todd. Dean was annoyed at how long it took for Todd to make an anime reference - which took 6 episodes. Dean can't express himself in Terraria. Dean has not seen his death yet, which had a song play for him. Dean likes how characters come together during the season. McJones liked the Halloween costumes from last season . Jeff's death make Lucah so terrified that she never used the grappling hook. Lucah's biggest fears came to life during this season. The fall damage is too steep in this game. If Jeff didn't jump , he would have lived. Every time PBG would make a high jump from then on, Dean would yell at him. McJones was fine with the others playing super safe. PBG says that they genuinely want to win. "Terraria #3 marks the 4th victory" PBG's impatience gets the worst of him. PBG doesn't mean it! PBG is a gambler by nature. PBG didn't mean for the jinx to go after Jon. Luke was worried about Dean throughout the season, but it was PBG that he should have been worried about. Todd believes that they could have taken the eye out earlier. In the first season, PBG and Jeff almost took it out on their own . It took a long time to get the items needed to summon the eye. Todd discusses how competent and experience to play well. The last three were two careful players, and McJones, the most experienced. Jeff should have been up there too. No boss fights took more then a minute this season. The bosses aren't much of a threat, it is everything between the bosses. The environment was the biggest threat. The bosses get ridiculous on the hardest mode. PBG comments on the ability to separate their voices. PBG needs to leave to go to the bathroom! Todd shows a comment that showed off how Todd wanted to show Jon's death. Todd didn't want to just show Jon dying. Jon wanted Todd to do foreshadowing a lot of times. There were a lot of sound problems for Jeff to edit during the last MineZ season. They cut out the music making playing feel awkward. McJones commented on the sound change at one point after coming from a sandstorm. Luke likes when Todd added music. The music was spot on. PBG wanted theme songs for each person. Todd made an anime reference for Dean. Dean misses Ray . Ray got Dean's references when no one else did. Luke comments on the fastest friendship ever that Dean made with Lucah . It was funny doing dumb stuff with someone else. Dean knew what Lucah's 80's references were. No one else knew what they were talking about. Dean compared the different relationship with himself and Ray last season. Dean likes the small group dynamic. They tend to force the dynamic by splitting into groups. As for the yo-yo bros , PBG tried to explain it. Jon died so early that they couldn't do much. PBG wants to discuss the voting for teams . It was planned. PBG came up with it. It would be funny if PBG could not get picked, then everyone made fun of him for the rest of the season! Lucah didn't know. Dean says that PBG is lying! Todd says that there was no way that Jeff wouldn't pick PBG. Lucah feels sorry for McJones being stuck as the baby sitter. Dean and McJones agree that their adventure was funny. They weren't even together for a lot of the time. Todd recalls the spider den adventure . McJones says there was no danger whatsoever as the other two were freaking out. People in the comments thought that Lucah was actually mad at McJones! Lucah was worried about McJones dying. McJones had a lot of close calls such as the brain . McJones didn't know how well everyone would do in the boss fight, so he thought he could tank some damage to run past the boss. There were a lot of low health moments. There are not a lot of one heart moments in Minecraft. Todd had to build up the boss fights, until they went into the dungeons. Luke claims that he did not stand on the spike that almost killed him. Luke was mad at the game when Todd sent him the footage to show off the spike effect . There were many close calls in the dungeon. McJones wanted to make cobalt shields, but they wouldn't of helped. Luke feels responsible for Jeff's and Dean's death. PBG wants to talk about the ending. Luke talks about creating a rope, and forgetting to wall off the spikes that killed Dean . Luke didn't think Dean would go there. Dean's death was shown on Luke's screen. It was not obvious to Dean, since he couldn't see the traps. Dean wasn't paying attention. Inventory management is a killer. It is rare to look at your character in Terraria. There are no audio cues for drowning, and is difficult to know when you are taking damage. The sound effect is easy to miss. It would take a huge amount of work to constantly show work bars and health bars. There would have been too much going on. Jon doesn't know about the finale. Todd wants to make it clear that they did win . The group was so upset after winning, only to be massacred by the goblins that they knew about. Luke and Lucah didn't know that it would still be there. McJones thought it would have been easier goblins. He had never seen the flying goblins before. When they changed to hardcore mode, the goblin army changed. They were underground when it happened. When the wall was defeated, the army became harder. When the group were recording, Todd and PBG were recording for ARMS . The party informed PBG what happened. It was the best ending ever! Luke was very upset. Luke really wanted to win. PBG congratulates Luke. There is an asterisk next to the win! Dean refuses to back PBG up on the picking of the teams. Dean discusses his death from Minecraft Hardcore 2 . He was mad at himself for two weeks. Each day has a plan, before being sucked in and the plan goes away. It is like getting tunnel vision. It makes it easier to die from being distracted. It may have been for the best that Jon didn't make it to the fishing scene ! The first recording went slowly, so McJones had a plan - but didn't have a plan for the goblins! They couldn't find treasure in caves, so they decided to fish them up. Lucah was glad for the break in anxiety. There was a lot of downtime when they were fishing, and they were really fun for Dean. Todd asks everyone what they enjoyed the most going by death. Jon goes first as the resident loser! Jon loves how goofy and fun it is, as well as the stress of it. He feels stupid about not paying attention. Hardcore feels different to his competitive because it is cooperative, but wanting to win and survive is the same. He wouldn't know what to do if he is the last one. That happened to Barry in Minecraft Season 2 . They don't care about spoilers anymore. They have some awesome plans for Hardcore in the future. Todd asks if his death was his favorite part. Jeff remembers after he died when he followed everyone for the rest of the session and getting mad at everyone. PBG did that too. It feels like you are dead because you can't talk to them anymore. This is the first time Jeff hasn't made it to the last episode. Jeff was playing carefully, which is why his death sucks. He has hundreds of hours of playtime. Playing Terraria is how Jeff started his channel. Austin enjoys playing Hardcore. He and McJones came up with the idea of the show where no one would know whether they would live or die. Austin stumbles over his words. He can't say comradery. He liked when they almost died in the desert . The party almost wiped at that point. People messaged Todd saying that the desert section was a huge moment for them. The captain of panic, Dean says his favorite moment was the dumb humor. Rolling for gear, before PBG rolls along with them. Dean lost it at PBG. PBG liked the editing joke when Luke was making stairs when Todd pointed him out Todd was watching Luke wondering what he is doing. Luke just wanted it to look good! Jeff likes to make pretty things too. Todd has a lot to work with when editing Hardcore - even McJones, who is a lot quieter. Todd wanted both teams to have a full episode to themselves to show them off more. Barry is usually very quiet, and they try to balance out the quiet people from the louder players. Smooth and Shane struggled to carry a conversation, and Shane's sound quality wasn't very good either! Luke was supposed to be in Minecraft 4 , but couldn't do it. He was thrilled that he got to do something. Jeff took Luke under his wing. Luke started playing with the 'when will this Dean guy die', before getting to know him. Dean was roasting Austin for no reason. It was driving Luke insane, and got one back on Dean. Luke felt bad about it. It is easier for Dean to be the butt of jokes. If someone doesn't know what to say, they can make fun of Dean. The Dean love has been growing! PBG will take the fall for a joke if it is funny. It is fine to be the bad guy for a joke sometimes. Dean has grown on Luke. Luke compares the show to survivor. People feel the same about being voted off the same way as dying in Hardcore. It's nice having the newer players making it for the new dynamic. The whole thing was great for Lucah. She didn't think she would ever be picked. PBG wants to play board games at PAX West with Lucah and Jon. She felt bad being on Dean and McJones' team. McJones helped her out a lot, and Dean helped her have fun. Dean was annoyed that Todd cut out so much of the star party Dean had. The sound effect was too loud. They did it so many times, and it all got cut out! Lucah feels good about saving Luke from drowning . Jon wanted Lucah to win for him. McJones usually has a plan. He got to have revenge on the wall. Last season , the wall beat him with about 100 health left. McJones was mad at the wall. Everyone goes through their channels. Todd asks if Dean wants to plug his law firm! Dean likes to bug the other players during their livestreams. Jon gives ideas for Todd to show off his channel. "YT: Just search "Todd Schlickbernd" I d'nno. This show is my life now." Todd will have a video on his channel where he will discuss the series - and bitch about fishing. Dean wants to make the podcast like Hardcore. If you make a bad joke, you're out! Category:Hardcore Category:Terraria Hardcore 3 Category:Videos